King Triton/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by King Triton from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Films ''The Little Mermaid'' *I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian. *Yes, and especially my little Ariel. *I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *As a result of your careless behavior. *The entire celebration was, er. *Seagull? *You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?! *exasperatedly Ariel, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By... By one of those... humans! *They are dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?! *Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules! *NOT another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again! IS THAT CLEAR?! *Do you think I was too hard on her? *smiles You're absolutely right, Sebastian. *Ariel needs constant supervision. *Someone to watch over her. To keep her out of trouble. *And YOU are just the crab to do it! *What? What has she got? *Ariel? the flower from the side of his ear In love? *Let's see, now. Oh, who could the lucky merman be? Sebastian Come in, Sebastian. *Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? *You know, mooning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? *Sebastian. *I know you've been keeping something from me. *About Ariel? *In love? Hmm? *Humans? What about humans? *Ariel in her grotto I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed. *Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?! *Contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden! Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that! *One less human to worry about. *Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same: Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling. *shocked No. Have you lost your senses completely?! He's a human! You're a mermaid! *So help me, Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!proceeds to destroy most of the grotto with his magic trident *Any sign of them? *Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored, and let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home. *shame Oh, what have I done? What have I done? *She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian? *You always say that? *Then I guess there's just one problem left. *How much I'm going to miss her. ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *Morgana? Surrender the baby or I'll. *You can have anything you want; just don't harm little Melody. *After her! *We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished. Find her!! Find her!! is strucked in the sky as an order and Morgana is nowhere to be found. Flounder and Sebastian are with Triton at the castle about Morgana's disappearence with terrible news I'm sorry. There is, no sign of her, she's vanished. is worried and Melody crawls to the sea We'll keep trying, we'll-- *Defeated Very well, Ariel, you're right. to Sebastian Sebastian, you will watch over her. *You can have anything you want; just don't harm little Melody. ''The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning'' *It seems that Marina can use some help. Sebastian I want you to look after Ariel. shrieks No offence Marina. *Sebastian and Marina after hearing them argue Dismissed. TV Series ''Disney's The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *ENOUGH! Is this any way for mer-princesses to behave? *I warned you the last time! One more argument and you two would be beached! *It's done! Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"That was too close. As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." *"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It’s dangerous out there!" *"They don’t look familiar." *"There’s no such thing. Certainly not here." *"I knew it. That sea witch is up to no good again. I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing." *"Ariel, you’ve disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" *"Young man, you’re not from another ocean. You’re from another world. Aren’t you? Then you must be the key bearer." *"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me, you don't know your dorsal fin from your tail." *"As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." *"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin." *"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." *"The trident... We must get it back." *"Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic." *"It’s my fault. You followed Ursula because...I wouldn’t let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it." *"That crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost." *"Key bearer, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?" *"You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto." *"As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." *"I certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use that Keyblade of yours." *"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea. We may need your help after all... You see, I'm afraid Ariel's still infatuated with the human world. A busy rehearsal schedule might be just the thing she needs to stop thinking about life up on the surface." *"You're late, Sebastian. Is something wrong?" *"Ariel's in love with a human!?" *"Ariel, you know how dangerous humans are!" *"So be it." *"I'm afraid...I have no choice." *"Ariel, I'm so happy for you." Category:Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Little Mermaid Quotes